


Love is All You Need

by esmeeeeme



Series: The Modern Stormpilot & Friends Domestic Family AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Emo Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and fluff and fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, One Shot, Sassy Skywalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeeeeme/pseuds/esmeeeeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the night before Christmas Eve, and Poe Dameron was fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Late but Yolo. Some things to know:
> 
> \- Zeke is BB-8 if BB-8 were a happy four year old boy. He was adopted by Poe, a successful pilot and aeronautical engineer, when he was a baby. 
> 
> \- Kylo got deaged to be his emo natural self. Thanks Twitter (aka Emo Kylo Ten and Depressed Darth)
> 
> Also, much love to Big_Boss84 who once again, helped make this fic possible. Muah! Happy holidays!

 

 

Twas the night before Christmas Eve and Poe Dameron was screwed. He had over fifteen unwrapped presents.

Thankfully, Finn and Rey were distracting his son for the night. Zeke was delightfully innocent and four years old, adopted as a baby and quickly becoming the light of Poe's life. 

Finn hung up and Poe dropped the phone into the passenger seat. He looked into the backseats and saw the many presents and food products that were yet to be wrapped or put away.

"Distract him, I still have at least twelve more presents to wrap," Poe said.

"Done and done. Call me when it's safe to go home," Finn said.

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too. Goodluck."

The pilot groaned and leaned back into his seat.

It was going to be a  _long_ night.

~~~

In the comfort of his living room, Poe Dameron had made some progress. A neat stack of small gifts were already under the tree. On the floor, his computer was open to video chat with Rey, his best friend. 

"Jeez, you sound like my uncle."

Rey evidently meant Han. He wasn't quite the drunk uncle, but Poe had heard plenty of stories from Luke and Leia about their adventures in cantinas, back in their day.

"How's the drama with the Solos?"

"Ben...Oh I'm sorry,  _Kylo_ , well, you know how he is. So his place at the dinner table is gonna be empty."

"With all that Solo beef, I'm so thankful that I am an only child," Poe said.

"Don't speak too soon. Kylo is an only child and you haven't gone darkside yet."

" _Mi reina_  please, I do not have your family curse."

Reina meant queen, while Rey meant king, but it had always been a habit for Poe to either call her my queen or my king. Rey didn't care about gender, she was just the ultimate badass. And of course, the family curse.

As dubbed by Poe, the family curse was the  _terrible_ luck the Skywalker (and affiliated, like Han] family had. Jesus, how can one family have such a dramatic fuck up that considerably changes everything?

"Ha! You're the one getting  _married_ into this family," Rey said. "So the joke's on you."

"Technically, Finn is adopted and doesn't have the Skywalker gene," Poe remarked. "So, my lovely boyfriend is safe. And well, he hasn't said yes because I haven't asked him yet."

"It's about fucking time you proposed to him. Han is gonna own me money."

"Oh god, you were having a  _wager_ whether I was going to propose to Finn."

"Yeah. I estimated two years, dad went with three, Leia lost right away with one. Han estimated six because he knew "

"Jeez, when did this happen?"

"Three months after you started dating."

Poe groaned. "You damn Skywalkers. And Solo. And Organa."

"Everyone bet twenty bucks. So, guess who's getting her very own Christmas bonus? Two years though, that was a stable guess."

Poe shrugged. "I had to wait for the best moment," then he smiled. "And the jewelry store sale."

"The same one you found Finn," Rey asked.

"Yeah. The same one where I met him."

"You bought the ring from the store where you met your boyfriend. That has to be the  _gayest_ and most sentimental thing I have ever heard."

"You know it. I'm bi and ready to fly."

"Of course you are, you're a pilot in love."

"Rey?" a distant voice called.

"Hold on, my dad is calling for me," Rey left her laptop.

"Take forever."

Poe simply continued wrapping the presents.

A few minutes later, a slightly concerned Rey returned. "Oh...Oh god. So….So Kylo is coming."

"Wait  _what?_ "

"Yeah. My dad just told me...Well, shit."

"Well, shit indeed." Poe didn't know what to do. Kylo wasn't a bigot, he was just an asshole.

Well, if an asshole could qualify being an emo from 2005 stuck in a never ending scene phase and still lived in Hot Topic. The most he did was be melodramatic, so he wasn't  _that_ bad.

Well, most of the time.

If Kylo were a gangster, he would be the one that would sit on the porch talking shit instead of going to mug a random passerby. All bark, no bite.

"Han and Leia already talked to him. He's gonna be on his best behavior. But dad told me to warn you anyways."

"Duly noted, amiga. How's my little prince doing?"

"Zeke is playing Jenga with my dad and Finn."

Poe smiled. "God, I love them so much."

"Luke is straight."

"Fuck  _off._ "

Rey giggled, flopping back onto the bed. "Don't you worry bout a thing, Dameron. Your son and future boo are in good hands."

"I regret letting you in on it."

"At least I have good taste in rings," Rey winked. "Good luck, lover boy. I'm out."

She hung up the call.

~~~

On screen, another call came incoming.

"Hey Leia," Poe greeted. "How goes the Christmas wrapping?"

"It's been done, Dameron."

Poe smiled. Before he could continue, he saw Leia frown at the door.

"Dad, you don't even know me!"

"Ben Solo, for the very last time-"

"MY NAME IS KYLO!"

Silence passed as Leia poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"Mom!" a voice came through the door. "We're out of conditioner!"

Poe watched in silence as Leia counted from one to ten, ten to one, slowly testing her own patience.

Finally, she groaned out "Maker give me the strength."

"Wow."

"Advice from a mother," Leia took a drink from her whiskey. "Don't have kids."

She hung up the Skype call.

~~~

Poe made sure to hide all of the leftover wrapping paper into one of his closets. He already had the Christmas Eve outfit set out in his bedroom, a maroon sweater with a white button up shirt and black slacks.

Since Zeke and Finn had spent the night at Rey's home, Poe slept on the couch. Rey got there before Finn, since she was dead set on baking the best baked goods any christmas party was going to have.

Following a breakfast of cereal and toast made by Luke, Finn drove Zeke back to their house.

"Zeke, your auntie is here and your dad is asleep still. He came in late and he slept on the couch. So you'll have to be very very quiet to not wake him. He worked very hard last night."

"What was he fixing?" Zeke asked.

Ever so patient, Finn said "A plane at the airport needed some fixing and they needed the best man for the job. So you'll have to be very quiet. Sound good"

A bright smile greeted him. "Yeah!"

Finn smiled. "Let's go in."

Light snores came from the couch, with Poe sound asleep still. A blanket had been thrown over him.

As Zeke went to put away his coat and scarf, Finn could tell the changes. The gifts had all been placed, neatly wrapped and orderly under the Christmas tree. More additional candy canes were added onto the tree, stockings on chimney looking noticeably fuller. The aroma of vanilla drifted from the kitchen, no doubt coming from the candle warmer Rey had bought for them as a housewarming gift a few months ago.

A loud clang distracted her. She groaned, "Aw crap," turning around and running to the source of the noise.

Zeke shushed Rey, "Auntie, daddy is asleep!" he loudly whispered.

Finally, Poe roused from his sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Eleven."

"What time did you go to sleep?" Finn asked.

"Three in the morning."

" _Jesus."_

Finn pressed a kiss onto Poe's forehead. "Good job, though." He gestured to all the presents.

Poe let out a tired sigh. "Next year, I'm gonna distract Zeke. You and Rey are going to do presents." Who knew doing last minute shopping for both the gifts and the food and wrapping would be so damn exhausting?

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Before Poe could continue, a small blur of white and orange jumped onto the couch.

"Daddy!"

Nothing would make Finn smile more than seeing Zeke hug tackle his father. It was so innocent to see Zeke. He was pure, kindhearted like his father, and always excited. Even though it wasn't biological, there was so much of Poe in him. The excitement and the energy, the bright brown eyes and curly brown hair, it was uncanny. The only differences were his nose and his much more tanned skin.

But it didn't matter. Zeke was a ball of radiance and energy, and not even the sun could outshine his existence.

"Hey mijo," Poe smiled, no longer tired. He hugged his son. "How's my ace doing?"

Ace pilot, one of the many endearing terms Poe used with Zeke. It was oddly adorable.

"Oh my gosh, Dad! Santa brought presents!" Zeke exclaimed. His grip on the collar of Poe's sweater was right. Poe smiled, no longer tired but brightening up at his son's excitement.

"Well, he came early!" Poe said.  

"They're so many!" Zeke clamped his hands tightly in front of him. "Daddy, can I open one?" he begged. "Please, please, pleeeeeeeease?"

"No. Sorry mijo but you know the rules."

Zeke groaned. He pouted and said dejectedly, "No opening until Christmas morning."

"You know it. Besides, Tio Han and Tia Leia are coming with Kylo," Poe said, before adding, "And you know how grouchy your cousin gets."

Zeke giggled. "He's the Grinch!"

"You know it. Let me get ready and we will go help Auntie Rey with some cookies, alright?"

"Okay!"

~~~

"I think this is the first time we have ever made homemade cinnamon rolls."

With a holiday cartoon on the living room television and a freshly half dozen of chocolate chip cookies in the form of snowmen to keep Zeke entertained, Poe joined his boyfriend and his best friend in the mission to make the best damn cinnamon rolls.

The first batch of freshly baked cinnamon rolls were out of the oven and were currently being frosted.

But because his friends were meme loving fucks, Rey took every chance to make a cinnamon roll joke.

"Cinnamon roll, too pure for this world," Rey clamored dramatically as she held up a frosted cinnamon roll into the air. She turned to face Finn and leaned the roll towards him. "Finn Skywalker; looks like a cinnamon roll, is actually a cinnamon roll."

"Ha! You and your memetic bullshit." Poe laughed.

"Rey would be the one who looks like a cinnamon roll but would actually kill you," Finn said.

"What about me?" Poe asked.

"You're just a sinner," Rey said. "You're a sinnamon roll."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay….Sounds fake, but okay…"

Ignoring Rey, Poe turned to his boyfriend. "You have something on your mouth."

Rather than wiping the frosting off with his finger, Poe leaned in and pressed his lips against Finn's, tasting of frosting. He felt a small smile from Finn against his lips.

"All of that to get some frosting off of me," his boyfriend murmured.

"Mhm," Poe hummed.

"I think I got more frosting on my tongue."

Poe grinned. "I can fix that."

"Gaaaaaaaaay!" Rey said. "This is too much! This is too much for my asexual ass to handle!"

The remaining cinnamon rolls nearly got burnt in the oven.

Poe couldn't stop laughing.

~~~

Soon afterwards, the Solo family arrived. Kylo had muttered a hello and retreated into Zeke's bedroom, where he put on his earbuds and scrolled through his phone.

Leia sighed, rubbing at her temples. "I'm sorry, we could barely drag him here."

"Don't worry about it," Poe reassured. "His presence is enough."

"Uncle Han!" Zeke said, running to Han and jumping up into his arms.

Han smiled and ruffled the four year old's hair. "Hey squirt," he greeted.

Luke followed sometime after, arms full of gifts and an overnight bag. Seeing that everyone was going to be tired, and in Han and Rey's case to be most likely hung over. Drinking challenges are taken very seriously in the Skywalker family. Poe agreed that it was fine for everyone to sleep over. The more the merrier. It reminded him of his childhood in Yavin, when all the family would come over.

After Zeke had exchanged his greetings and Luke ruffled his hair some more, he sat down at the dining room table and talked to his sister.

"I'm telling you, Leia, dad texted me  _again._ Said he bought me a lot of presents. That's so weird. How does he know how to use a phone?" Luke asked. "Why is he bribing me with  _presents?_ Does he realize I'm old? Does he realize I have  _kids?"_

"That man has not learned his lesson."

Their very estranged father, Anakin, wasn't a threat by any chance. He never went after them, He was just lonely and annoying.

"This is why I told Han not to let our son near him. He doesn't even know dad but he has too much Darth in him," Leia shuddered. "It's scary."

"Thanks to him, I already lost my  _goddamn_ hand," Luke gestured to his metal prosthetic. "I don't wanna lose my goddamn  _mind_."

"Luckily, he isn't pushy," Leia said. "He's just extremely whiny."

Luke groaned and said, "I hate the person who taught him how to use emojis. Half of the messages from him are just crying emojis."

"It's no wonder he's your dad," Leia said. "You get the bitching from him."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well he's your dad too. Takes one to know one. You know, because we're  _twins._ "

"You're the weakest, and we both know it."

"Bet you won't last the bottle."

Leia let out a laugh. "Ha! I bet you won't last the  _ounce._ "

"Hey Junior, I see you are still being a bitch," Han greeted with a clap on Luke's shoulder.

"Don't use that kind of language in front of Zeke," Leia scolded.

"Technically, he  _is_  behind me." Han had the toddler on his back, giving him a piggy back ride. Zeke giggled.

"Daddy said not to listen or repeat anything Uncle Han says."

Han scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What a load of crap."

"Exhibit A," Poe said. "Zeke, don't listen to your uncle."

"Okay!"

"You guys suck."

~~~

"C'mon kid, tolerate your family for a couple of hours," Han said through the closed door to his son. "It's Christmas. The food is good, just be happy."

A small huff came from the other side of the door. "How would you know anything about happiness when you cause so much misery?"

Han rolled his eyes. Bullshit like that no longer hurt him. "You don't have to interact with people during dinner."

A pause.

"At all?"

"Nope, just your presence. And be nice to the Damerons," Han said. "Do it for your mother."

"....Fine."

~~~

"It's the prodigal son! Like the prophecy! Oh father, it's a Christmas miracle!" Rey exclaimed, only to have Finn elbow her in the ribs.

"Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas."

"Christmas  _Eve."_

~~~

"Yet another successful Christmas," Finn said.

"Finn…" Poe gestured up to the ceiling. "There's mistletoe,"

"Rey," Finn muttered under his breath, but he smiled nevertheless. "I don't need mistletoe to kiss you."

"Tis the season," Poe grinned and leaned in to press a warm, long kiss against Finn's lips. He felt himself sigh, wrapping his arms around Finn's neck. God, it still felt like the first time.

"I love you so much," Finn said to him. "I know it's only been two years...But these have been the best two years of my life."

Poe suddenly felt the square box in his pocket burning a hole into him.

 

"What...What can I say?" Poe asked."Finn...You and Zeke are the best things that have happened to me so far in my life and by God, I want to live the rest alongside you. I could've done a much more longer confession, but I am nervous enough as it is, and honestly...The rest doesn't need to be said. I love you. And that's what matters."

Poe could feel his heart thudding rapidly  against his chest as he took a deep breath and got on one knee.

"Finn, will you marry me?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes."

Poe slid the ring onto Finn's finger and stood up to kiss him. Caught up in the moment, he was soon interrupted by Rey cheering and Han whistling.

"About damn time!"

Rey was filming the whole thing. His proposal was going to be all over the internet.

And Poe didn't mind.

Zeke ran to the couple and hugged his father.

"I'm gonna have another dad!"

~~~

As the festivities winded down and the second Christmas movie on the screen finally ended, Zeke fell asleep on Finn.

Kylo was curled up on the futon in Zeke's bedroom, lightly snoring. Finn tucked off his boots and threw over a blanket. Kylo grumbled in his sleep, subconsciously pulling it tighter around him.

After Poe tucked his son into the covers and kissed his forehead, a habit he never quite outgrew since he was a baby, he shut the door as quietly as he could.

"Finn Dameron," Finn said. "God, it sounds so perfect together. The Dameron family. Future Mr. Finn Dameron."

"I will never get tired of hearing that," Poe kissed his cheek. "I will never get tired of seeing you."

_I will never get tired of loving you._

_~~~_

Han Solo was exhausted of all the holiday festivities.

He just wanted to drink his eggnog in peace, damn it. He's very happy for his nephew and his fiancee. Wait, how did that work?

Were they both fiancees to each other or was Finn the fiancee to Poe since he's the one that proposed?

Anyways, it didn't matter. They were young and happily in love and if it meant he was going to have an unofficial grand nephew that called him Uncle Han, then shit, who was he to complain?

Luke was probably the more emotional of the trio, and it made sense. Finn was his kid that he raised, and now, he was going to get married. Rey, the little shit, she knew it was coming. She made them all pay up front before a poker game that was still ongoing.

The game had soon turned into a lengthy discussion about wedding planning. And also alcohol was involved. Leia never turned down a challenge and she always loved to compete with her brother. Rey lived for these kind of competitions. Normally, Han would join, but he was getting too old for this shit.

Leaving his wife and brother in law arguing with his niece on what kind of cake would be best for the wedding, Han went into the empty living room. Kylo had scurried off somewhere after dinner, probably to take a nap to avoid everyone. He still made some progress though. To everyone's shock, Kylo actually congratulated Poe and Finn before emerging back into the bedroom.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, ready to doze off...

Only to hear the newly engaged couple exchanging very heated kisses.

"Get a room."

If it weren't for the awkwardness, Han would've busted out laughing. The newly engaged couple fell apart in shock, both of their faces flushed with embarrassment.

Han just sighed and went back to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was so much fluff, I think I got a cavity. Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
